Poppin' Champagne
by Reky
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy nunca foi uma pessoa tolerante. Imagine então quando descobre que sua esposa anda o traindo. É claro que ele não deixará barato; então, ele tem a ideia perfeita para a vingança perfeita. Ele só precisará da ajuda de uma certa ex-amiga. R
1. Scorpius Malfoy

**Poppin' Champagne**

**Capítulo I - Scorpius Malfoy: **_Sobre a foto na revista._

As letras garrafais fonte 48 da manchete da revista aberta em sua mesa fizeram seus olhos arderem. Em um primeiro momento, achou que era pelo fato de as cores que vinham naquela página em especial serem tão berrantes; no entanto, precebeu que isso se devia a um motivo completamente diferente: a foto.

Ela estava centralizada, em um local de total destaque. A mulher nela estava com o braço ao redor da cintura de um homem de aparência imponente, lançando-lhe um sorriso aberto e, como ele diria, extremamente apaixonado.

Um sorriso que Scorpius Malfoy conhecia muito bem.

Principalmente porque a mulher na foto era sua esposa, Linda Hammington Malfoy.

Foi por isso que, assim que viu a foto, ele logo se apossou da revista, trazendo-a mais para perto do rosto. Ele só poderia estar ficando cego! Ou imaginando coisas! Aquela não era sua Linda! Não poderia ser...!

Afinal, ela estava apaixonada por _ele, _certo?

Ela havia se casado com ele, apenas dois anos antes. Era praticamente impossível um casamento tão feliz como o deles se acabar tão repentinamente, não era?

Scorpius suspirou, abaixando a revista e caindo desajeitadamente em sua confortável poltrona. Novamente, os olhos começaram a arder.

Desta vez, ele sabia, não era por causa das letras garrafais e berrantes ou por causa da foto.

* * *

- Mas que mer-?

Essas foram as palavras proferidas por Albus Severus quando Scorpius se encontrou com ele para lhe mostrar a foto. Sinceramente, o antigo sonserino não poderia ter esperado outra reação partida de seu melhor amigo. Albus chegava a ser tão espontâneo que falava a primeira besteira que viesse a sua cabeça, facilmente.

- Scorpius, isso não deve ser verdade! - Ele protestou, batendo fortemente na mesa e fazendo com que vários olhares das pessoas que se encontravam naquele discreto café se voltassem para eles. Albus não se importou. - É somente uma daquelas revistas fofoqueiras que amam acabar com uma relação saudável e duradoura!

Scorpius se encontrava com o olhar baixo, fixado no tampo amadeirado da mesa. Abanou levemente a cabeça, suspirando de uma forma tão cansada que Albus somente se preocupou ainda mais.

- Não, Albus. É a mais pura verdade. - Então, pegando a revista que estava jogada em um canto, ele apontou para a face alegre da mulher. - Veja só o rosto dela! Veja este sorriso! Ela está completamente na desse cara!

Albus estava irredutível.

- Besteira, Scorpius! Você não pode dizer isso olhando para uma foto!

Foi então que o louro explodiu.

- Não posso? Não _posso_? Por acaso você já viu as fotos do nosso casamento? Ela estava exatamente com essa expressão terna no rosto! - O moreno abriu a boca para contra argumentar, mas foi rapidamente cortado. - Agora, vai me dizer que ela devia estar pensando em mim? Ah, por favor, Albus! Que tipo de esposa abandona o marido sem qualquer tipo de explicação, apenas deixando um bilhete, não aparece durante dois meses e, quando o estúpido do marido recebe a assinatura da revista favorita dela, vê que há uma foto da mesma toda apaixonadinha por outro cara? Além disso, olhe só para a manchete dessa coisa! "Será que o querido casal Malfoy não está mais tão feliz assim?"

Albus se encolheu em seu lugar, sentindo-se sem opções. Por alguns minutos, os amigos permaneceram em silêncio, digerindo muito mais do que apenas o café que bebericavam vez ou outra.

- Então... - Albus interrompeu o silêncio, parecendo hesitante. - O que você pretende fazer?

O louro ainda permaneceu silencioso por alguns instantes, mas logo o amigo percebeu um brilho surgindo em seus orbes cinzentos. Albus se arrepiou. Aquilo nunca indicava um bom presságio. Suspirou.

Alguém ainda sairia muito machucado daquela história.

E o moreno realmente esperava que não fosse a pessoa em que ele pensava.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

E aí, pessoal? Tudo bom com vocês? Eu sinceramente espero que sim!  
Bom, aqui está meu novo projeto do meu mais novo e amado _shipper _de Harry Potter: Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy!  
Para quem lê Fics en outros sites, também, em breve eu estarei postando PC no Nyah! Para quem não sabe, eu utilizo o mesmo nick (Reky) lá. É só dar uma procuradinha básica que você deve me encontrar rapidinho por aquelas bandas (; Aliás, pretendo postar as outras Fics que estão lá (Loving You All My Life e Quimera) aqui também. Tentarei resumir ao máximo aqueles hiper-resumos e veremos como tudo ficará.  
No entanto, só pretendo postar mais quando receber REVIEWS. Se não as receber de forma consideravelmente aceitável por aqui (que, devo admitir, era meu site favorito para portar, devido a sua praticidade), eu serei obrigada - por uma força interior ainda desconhecida e não estudado por especialistas - a retirar a Fic do ar e só postá-la no Nyah. Portanto... REVIEWS! *-*  
Beijos e, caso não haja atualização até o Natal e Ano Novo, boas festas para todos vocês!  
Reky.


	2. Rose Weasley

**Poppin' Champagne**

**Capítulo II – Rose Weasley: **_Sobre edredom, pipocas e filmes melosos._

**_._**

O pote de pipoca estava quase vazio quando o filme ainda não havia chegado a sua metade. O edredom, amassado pelo uso excessivo, estava jogado de uma forma qualquer por cima de seu corpo, somente vestindo um pijama de flanela com estampa de ursos pandas. Com os olhos vidrados na tela da televisão, Rose Weasley observava Patrick Swayze em sua belíssima performance em _Dirty Dancing_, um filme meloso, para garotinhas, mas que — ela admitia — amava.

Remexeu-se, desconfortável, no sofá ao ouvir o sonoro e ardido soar da campainha. Rose revirou os olhos, xingando a amiga com quem dividia a casa, Alice Heere, de todos os nomes mais feios que ela conhecia e que sua mãe não fazia nem ideia de que ela havia uma relação um tanto familiar com eles. Levantou-se, espreguiçando-se e ouvindo o som do estalar de suas costas, e, lentamente, encaminhou-se até a porta.

Abrindo apenas um feixe, apertou os olhos por conta da iluminação que invadiu parte do _hall _de entrada da casa. No entanto, eles logo se arregalaram ao notar quem estava a sua frente.

Seu primo, Albus Potter, e a pessoa que ela menos gostaria de ver durante toda sua vida: Scorpius Malfoy.

— Oh, não. _Você _não irá _pisar _um dedo sequer nesta casa, Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus lançou um olhar de '_eu avisei'_ ao amigo e se pronunciou.

— Escute, Rose... Sei que você não gostará de ouvir isso, mas Scorp... Quero dizer, _nós _precisamos de sua ajuda.

O louro apenas balançou diversas vezes a cabeça, os olhos demonstrando que também não estava contente com a situação em que se encontravam.

Rose estreitou seus orbes azuis.

— Ah, então _Scorpius Malfoy _precisa de _minha _ajuda...? Interessante. Ainda mais considerando que ele não se atreve a olhar para a minha cara há, o quê?, dois anos? Ah, sim...! E ele nem se _atreveu _a abrir a boca desde que abri esta porta...

Não houve resposta para isso tudo.

Rose revirou os olhos, ameaçando fechar a porta e voltar ao conforto de seu sofá.

— Ah, por favor...!

— Espere...! — Scorpius gritou.

— Oh — Rose sorriu secamente. — Então, ele fala.

— Escute, Ro... _Weasley_. Eu sei que você não está exatamente feliz por me ver aqui, considerando a última vez em que nos vimos, mas... — O louro ruborizou. — Será que não podemos conversar em um local mais _reservado_?

Rose encostou um dos ombros no batente da porta, parecendo ponderar cuidadosamente as opções que tinha - por um lado, era tentador bater a porta na cara de Scorpius e deixá-lo se virar sozinho com qualquer que fosse seu problema. Albus provavelmente lhe daria uma bronca mais tarde, quando fosse visitá-la em uma de suas aparições repentinas em que os dois se sentavam e ficavam bêbados o suficiente para darem algumas risadas à toa, mas aquele seria o último de seus problemas e, sem dúvidas, valeria a pena.

Ou ela poderia deixar o louro entrar e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Aí mais duas opções se apresentavam: rir na cara dele ou - estremeceu em pensamentos - acatar ao que quer que ele lhe dissesse.

Rose suspirou pesadamente.

A curiosidade _sempre _matava o gato.

— Pois bem — disse ela, abrindo passagem para os dois. — Só esperem um momento para que eu possa ficar… _decente _e então converso com vocês. — Rose se virou para subir as escadas até seu quarto, mas parou no meio do caminho ao lembrar-se de algo. — Só… Tentem não bagunçar nada, sim?

Scorpius soltou uma risada pelo nariz ao dar de cara com o pote de pipocas revirado, o edredom jogado no chão e o filme correndo na televisão. Sua maldita sobrancelha irônica criou vida própria e se levantou.

— É possível um lugar ficar mais bagunçado que este?

Bufando, Rose deu-lhe as costas e subiu a escada sem se importar com o som estrondoso que seus passos faziam no andar de baixo.

* * *

Rose enfiou o moletom pela quarta vez seguida por sua cabeça antes de, enfim, dar-se por satisfeita. Amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, calçou suas pantufas fofinhas e se olhou no espelho uma última vez. Aquele, é claro, não era seu melhor visual — mas era o máximo que ela poderia fazer com aquela visita surpresa de Albus e Scorpius. Os dois já a tinham visto com seu pijama de flanelas, o que poderia ser pior?

Quando chegou na sala, encontrou Scorpius e Albus sentados em seu sofá, o edredom dobrado e o filme pausado. As pipocas haviam sido recolhidas e, provavelmente, jogadas no lixo da cozinha. Uma revista que ela não reconhecia estava pousada em cima da mesinha de centro. Rose quase se emocionou com a cena, mas os olhos cinzentos de Scorpius fizeram as lágrimas de alegria voltarem facilmente para suas vias lacrimais.

Rose suspirou e se jogou no sofá em frente ao que os dois estavam sentados.

— E então, abra a boca.

Albus tomou a iniciativa.

— Como eu disse, Rose, Scor… Quero dizer, _nós _precisamos de sua aju...

— Albus, importa-se em ficar calado por um segundo e deixar que esse ser detestável ao seu lado responda à pergunta? — Ela revirou os olhos, impaciente. — O que diabos você quer de mim, Malfoy?

Scorpius suspirou, não parecendo muito contente com o que falaria em seguida.

— Isso é verdade, Weasley. Eu _realmente _preciso de sua ajuda.

Rose não sabia se ria da cara do louro agora ou se esperava mais um pouco para saborear mais a sensação de vitória que salivava em sua boca. Ouvi-lo admitir sua derrota, abrindo mão de seu orgulho daquela forma, era algo que ela desejava há bastante tempo.

— Oh, é mesmo? — Ela quase não conseguia conter o sorriso. — E por que você acha que eu aceitaria te ajudar, Malfoy, depois de tudo que aconteceu? Acho que você está muito enganado quanto a minha índole, se chegou a cogitar isso.

Com o canto do olho, Rose pôde ver Albus estremecer ao lado de Scorpius. Uhm, pelo jeito a situação não ficaria melhor a partir dali…

Scorpius a olhou, cético. Seu rosto estava voltado para cima, um semblante superior tomando conta de seu rosto. Rose sentiu a raiva borbulhar em seu estômago.

Afinal, o que era aquele jeitinho esnobe?!

— Se realmente acredita que eu estou te _pedindo_ ajuda, você é que está enganada, Weasley.

— E por que eu faria algo por você de bom grado? Não é como se eu lhe _devesse _um favor, poupe-me!

— Mas é aí que você se engana... Você me deve.

Rose olhou para Albus, espantada, procurando entender o que diabos aquilo significava. O primo deu de ombros, mas pareceu incomodado com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

— Scorpius — advertiu — cuidado com o que diz…

O peso a atingiu com um carro a cem quilômetros por hora. Rose sentia-se traída. Perguntava-se como Albus podia estar dando apoio a Scorpius, sabendo de tudo pelo que ela havia passado naqueles anos, sabendo do inferno que sua vida se tornara.

Com o olhar transbordando com o orgulho ferido, Rose encarou o primo. Ela não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

— Como assim eu lhe devo?! — Sua voz falhou, mas não se importou muito. Depois de toda a humilhação que já havia passado na frente de Scorpius, aquilo não era nada.

— Simples — o louro deu de ombros, não parecendo notar os olhos ardidos de Rose e o pesar no de Albus. — Você não foi ao meu casamento.

— Scorpius! — Albus exclamou.

A secura na voz de Rose não foi calculada.

— De novo com esse papinho ressentido?

Em compensação, a raiva nos olhos cinzentos de Scorpius era quase mortífera.

Por um bom instante, ela encarou aqueles olhos. Da última vez que os havia contemplado por tanto tempo havia sido naquele longínquo dia. Naquela mesma sala, aquela mesma expressão no rosto dele e aquele mesmo buraco se escavando no peito dela.

Só que agora, naquela oportunidade, ele encontrara uma forma de abrir ainda mais, algo que Rose jamais acreditara ser possível antes.

Desviou o olhar de Scorpius para a revista que ele havia jogado na mesinha de centro. A fotografia foi a primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção: um casal, feliz; a mulher com o braço ao redor da cintura de um homem e rindo de algo que ele provavelmente dissera.

A mulher era, obviamente, a esposa de Scorpius, Linda Hammington. Rose começava a entender o desespero de Scorpius, mas tinha de admitir que não poderia esperar menos da outra mulher. Estava surpresa por ela somente estar começando a deixar a máscara cair depois de tanto tempo.

Voltou o olhar para Scorpius e mais uma vez se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo observando atentamente cada reação sua. Em algum lugar naquela íris cinzenta, ela podia começar a notar um pequeno brilho de impotência. Um brilho que ela conhecia muito bem.

Talvez Scorpius Malfoy não tivesse mudado tanto, afinal.

— Então, conte-me. O que exatamente você quer que eu faça?

Seu sorriso aliviado a pegou tão desarmada que ela não conteve um suspiro.

Talvez, _ela_ não tivesse mudado tanto quanto acreditara.

A expressão que Albus lhe lançava era um misto de confusão, temor, satisfação e orgulho. De certa forma, Rose entendia. Sorriu para o primo.

Scorpius sentou-se a sua frente, desta vez olhando-a de igual para igual, sem aquele tom esnobe de antes. Parecia nervoso, tanto que Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo entrelaçar os dedos.

Boa coisa não viria em seguida…

— Quero que você finja ser minha namorada.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Okay, então. Eu meio que acabei de notar que faz, tipo, uns quatro meses que postei este capítulo no Nyah e de que me esqueci completamente de colocá-lo aqui. Sorry 'bout that, guys. Mas, como disse em WIWYM, eu realmente não tenho frequentado estas bandas ultimamente, o que é uma pena, já que o Fanfiction foi meu primeiro site de fanfics. Enfim, espero que isso mude um pouco agora ((: E desculpem mesmo pela demora... O capítulo três já está praticamente pronto, só faltam alguns ajustes aqui e ali e, bum, ele será postado ;D

Não se esqueçam da review para deixar essa pseudo-autora irresponsável feliz. Sei que não mereço, mas isso ajudaria bastante a elevar minha auto estima :3 hahaha.

Beijos, até!


End file.
